My love is only for you
by ZeroXLoveless13
Summary: The story of Ulquiorra and Rei a love facing old enemies and new ones I do not own bleach or any of bleach's character
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach Tite Kubo dose so anything here is not mine itz his. how ever the character Rei (no last name as of yet is my own )

my presence in Hueco Mundo only made things worse the war had started quicker than i thought it would My beloved Ulquiorra had died i was devastated I'd felt lonely. Ichigo brought me back to the world of the living. helping me to cope in the time since I'd been back Rukia recognized me immediately and to my own pain called Ukitake to my side. i had been sitting in my room a book in hand as he walked in the door he stared at me for a good 10 minutes before he came to sit next to me.

" Rei " He said eyes lost on me

" Yes ...what do you want " I asked annoyed

He gently reached over and took the book from me.

" Why " He asked

" Why what ? " i say looking into his eyes

" Why did you leave me " He asked eyes shimmering

" i felt there was no need for me in your life " I said seriously

His hand was at my face he pulled me close into a kiss i'd longed to be near him again even though i was reluctant to admit it. Ulquiorra's face flashed inside my mind i felt the tears well up as my heart began to ache. i pushed Ukitake away unwilling to let myself be freed from the pain of losing the one i loved most.

" Come back with me " begged Ukitake

" I can't ...not now i have to bring him back ...even if it coast me my powers i will do it " I swear

He was quite i knew Ukitake loved me he'd been in bed sick for weeks after i left but my heart wouldn't allow me to be with him any longer.

" Did you really love him that much " Asked Ukitake

" Of course i did he made me feel whole " I said looking off into space

" Why couldn't i make u feel that way " Asked Ukitake

I could tell he was hurting i felt bad for him in a way but i'd made up my mind Ulquiorra was the only person i could love now and i demnded him back.

" Because...you could never understand me the way he dose " I said looking down

" But he's gone...if you would give me the chance i bet i could " He said pulling me into a hug.

It was then that Uryuu decided to walk into the room. he took one look at Ukitake and i and walked right back out. yet another hurt by my presence. i pushed Ukitake away feeling my tears leak onto my face .

" Ukitake..." I said

Then paused trying to find the right words

" At one point i did love you. But you never seemed to see me I'm sorry but we can no longer be " I said rubbing his hand against my face

" But...i love you " he said

" No you think you do " I whispered

" No! " He said " i know i do "

He pulled me into yet another kiss. this time i felt the need to be swept away by his closeness the feel of his skin on mine. before i could catch myself i was swept away by the love that overpowered me. my feelings for him flourishing as they had before. but somewhere in the back of my mind i knew it wasn't true i knew it was only my weakness finally consuming me.

I awoke 2 hours later With Ukitake lying at my side. i lifted the covers and found myself naked underneath. I had blacked out it wasn't an unusual thing not for me anyway. I slipped out of bed and dressed quickly then slipped out of the house under the cover of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd thought i was home free when i was stopped by one of the Fraccion I'd saved. Her name was Sun-sun she met my standards for beautiful her hair was long it traced along her slender frame down to her wrist it had a beautiful sea green shine that would make water jealous. Luckily I'd made the right choice when i saved her she would be useful later on i could feel it.

" Master ? " Asked Sun-sun

" Yes it's me " I told her pulling her into darkness

" I've been searching for you " She said

" There was no need I'd have summoned you if you were needed " I said

She looked a bit hurt i put my hand on her shoulder as reassurance.

" it's okay Sun-sun I am grateful " I told her

" Thank you master " She said smiling

" Now I want you to go ahead of me and see if you can find what remains of Ulquiorra " I ordered her

" But master " Said Sun-sun

" No but's it was an order " I told her sternly

" Yes master " She said taking off

After she was gone I continued onward. After only making it a couple more blocks I ran into what remained of one of the other Fraccion Ggio Vega Cutting off a small piece of my hair I chanted as I infused it with the small piece of his flesh.

" My heart and soul depart from me help this one serve only me " My voice echoed as I spoke and after I was done his whole body lay before me. But it would be a few hours before he would awaken. So I found a small man hole and tossed him down it. He'd find me on his own once he woke up. Finally I had reached a safe place where I could open up a portal leading to


End file.
